Last Night Again
by acaudill0068
Summary: Rachel, Santana, and Kurt are roommates in New York. Santana hooks up with Puck one night after they meet in a bar. Rachel catches him as he's trying to sneak out in the morning. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: My muse has been on a roll lately and last night I got this idea so I ran with it. This was meant to just be a one-shot but it got kind of long. This is Part I of 'Last Night Again'. I'm not exactly sure how many parts this is going to be but at least 2 or 3. This is a future fic, and it's completely AU. Hopefully no one gets too confused, I tried to explain everything but if anyone has any questions let me know.

* * *

Puck yanked his pants on as he stumbled down the stairs of the unfamiliar house. He was fumbling with his shoes, mumbling swear words under his breath, and reaching for the doorknob of the front door when he heard a giggle from behind him. He whirled around and even though he was still half-asleep don't think he didn't notice to the short, leggy brunette leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a mug of coffee wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of panties.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"…Hi?" He stepped towards the doorway of the kitchen and away from the front door. "You live here?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes." She nodded. "You must be the guy from Santana's room." She chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk so dirty before in my life."

"Yea." He ran his hand over his mohawk. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize the walls were that thin." He frowned.

"It's okay, I had to get up anyway." Rachel shrugged and stepped towards him. "I'm Rachel, by the way." She held her hand that wasn't holding her mug out to him and he shook it.

"Puck." He replied.

She wrinkled her nose. "Nickname?"

"Noah Puckerman." He smiled and she nodded.

"Noah." She repeated his name.

"Yea." He stepped towards her. "You're Santana's roommate?"

"Yea, one of them." Rachel nodded. "I'm not sure why I picked the room right next to Santana's. It was a horrible move on my part and my other roommate, Kurt, refuses to switch rooms with me." She sighed. "I usually put earplugs in before I go to sleep but I fell asleep studying…" She trailed off, when she saw his face. "What?"

"You talk a lot." He smirked.

"Sorry." She blushed. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked quickly, moving towards the refrigerator and pulling out the eggs.

"Uh…" He scratched his head.

"Have a seat." She motioned to the small kitchen table but instead he hoisted himself up on the countertop beside the stove. She shot him a disapproving glance but he chose to ignore it.

"You got a boyfriend, Rachel?" He asked.

"How is that any of your business, Noah?" She smiled, cracking an egg onto the skillet.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I like to focus on my academics rather than get wrapped up in the drama that surrounds the immature men that live in this town." Rachel told him.

"You could have just said 'no'." He laughed. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one, almost twenty-two."

"I'm twenty-three." He told her even though she hadn't asked. "I go to NYU, by the way. Music major." She raised her eyebrows but kept silent. "I think Santana mentioned something about going to NYU as well."

"She does." Rachel nodded.

"Do you? I'm only asking because I'm pretty sure I've never seen you on campus. I'd remember those legs." He smirked, looking down at her bare lower half.

She had forgotten she was only wearing panties and a t-shirt. She blushed slightly and shifted her weight. "I go to Julliard." She told him.

"Oh." He nodded his head once. "Dance?"

"And singing." She answered.

"That's cool." He drummed his fingers on the edge of the counter. "I sing too… and play guitar."

"Guitar? That's impressive." She nodded in approval.

"You must be pretty talented." He commented.

"I am." She told him seriously and he laughed.

"Cocky, much?" He smirked.

"Nope, just confident." She smiled as well, moving around the kitchen fixing him a plate of the eggs she had made and a cinnamon roll she had made before he had come downstairs. She topped it off with some pancakes she quickly whipped up and led him towards the table, setting the plate, a fork, and some syrup in front of him.

He quickly dug into the food and she sat in a chair across the table from him, pulling her knees up to her chest and just watched him eat.

"S'good." He told her around a bite of the pastry.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." She smiled.

"Juice?" He asked.

She got up quickly and a few seconds she sat a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"I don't mean to sound rude by asking for all this stuff but my roommate and I can't cook anything edible. I usually just have pop tarts for breakfast so this is a nice change." He told her.

"Don't worry about it. I like to cook." She brushed it off. "Santana and Kurt usually aren't up before I leave for my first class so I never get to make them breakfast." He nodded silently, still listening to her. "How'd you meet Santana?" She asked him.

"Some club we were both at last night." He replied.

"I went to high school with her and Kurt. That's why we got this big house together. I was going to Julliard, Santana was accepted to NYU, and Kurt got into Berkeley but we all wanted to be roommates. We found this old house for rent. It took a while to make it livable but it's home to us, you know."

"It looks like an old frat house." He looked around and nodded.

"Yea." She rested her chin on her knees and studied him across the table from him. "Do you make this a habit?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Having breakfast with your one night stands roommate?" Rachel smiled.

"No." He smirked. "Do you make a habit of cooking breakfast for the strange men your friend brings home?" He asks and she laughs.

They hear someone shuffle down the stairs and then Santana is standing sleepy-eyed in the doorway of the kitchen. "What the hell are you still doing here?" She asked, glaring at Puck. "I told you to leave over an hour ago."

"Rachel made me breakfast." Puck pointed his fork at the wide-eyed brunette across the table from him.

"Rachel?" Santana turned her glare on Rachel. "Didn't I tell you to stop inviting my hookups to stay for breakfast?"

Puck raised his eyebrows; apparently Rachel did make a habit of this.

"He looked hungry." Rachel shrugged.

"That's what the McDonald's drive-thru is for." Santana snarled and crossed her arms.

"Who's the hottie?" Kurt asked, stepping into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, eyeing Puck the entire time.

"He was just leaving." Santana answered before Rachel could open her mouth. "Now."

"I'll walk you out." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana before leading Puck towards the front door. He slipped his jacket on and Rachel opened the front door for him. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Likewise." He smirked down at her, fixing his collar. He stepped out on the porch and turned back to face Rachel, taking in her body better in the daylight that streamed in from behind him. She really did have nice legs. "I'll see you around sometime." He said although it probably wasn't true.

"Maybe." She went to close the door but his hand stopped her.

"I'm having a party this weekend. You wanna come?" He asked hopefully.

"I have an exam on Monday so I don't think I'll be anywhere but the library." She offered him a sad smile and shrugged. "Maybe some other time."

"Yea." He stepped back from the door. "See you, Legs."

She rolled her eyes and blushed at his nickname he had just made up for her and shut the door. He turned and walked down the steps of the porch. He glanced back at the house and thought of the two brunettes inside. The one he had slept with last night and the one he had breakfast with this morning. Fuck. He had gotten the wrong roommate last night.

* * *

"Rachel?" Santana's voice came from the kitchen.

"In here!" Rachel yelled back from her spot on the bed, where she was currently surrounded by school books and her extensive notes. She probably had them memorized by now.

Santana appeared in the doorway on Rachel's room and raised her eyebrows. "Studying again?"

"I told you that I have an exam on Monday." Rachel replied, closing her books and moving them to a pile on her desk. "Did you need something?"

A smile broke out over Santana's face when she remembered what she had come up here for. "I need to borrow that skirt of yours that I like. You know, that really short one that makes your ass look better than mine." The Latina pulled Rachel's closet open.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you don't just keep it. You wear it more than I do."

"I'm going to this party tonight." Santana told her. "This guy named Matt Rutherford is having it. He is oh-so-gorgeous and I'm thinking that if I play my cards right he'll let me stay over."

"That sounds like fun." Rachel sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "I'm probably going to order in and then go to sleep."

"Rachel?" Santana groaned. "It's Saturday night. Come out with me. It'll be fun."

"I have an exam that I have to study for." Rachel reminded her friend.

"You're dance class was cancelled yesterday and you got in at least three more hours of study time. Come to this party with me, Rachel, please. We junior's in college. We are supposed to go to parties and get sloppy drunk and sleep with random guys. It's like a rite of passage."

Rachel gnawed on her bottom lip and shook her head. "I shouldn't."

Santana smiled and pulled out a short, yellow dress because she knew she could get Rachel to cave. "One night of fun, Rachel, that's all I'm asking for. You go out with me tonight and tomorrow I'll make Kurt leave the house and you'll have it all to yourself all day to study."

"Just for a few hours?" Rachel asked.

"Three hours tops and then I'll let you drag my drunk ass home and put me to bed." Santana held the dress out to Rachel.

Rachel glanced at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock, they'd be home by two in the morning and Rachel _did_ get in a lot of extra study time yesterday afternoon. "Fine." Rachel grabbed the dress and then frowned. "Why yellow?"

"You'll stand out." Santana shrugged. "Besides, yellow looks amazing with your skin tone. Now get your ass dressed and be downstairs in half an hour."

Rachel did as she was told and soon she was pulling up in front a house on the other side of town that Santana said belonged to Matt and his roommate. Rachel took a deep breath, already regretting Santana dragging her here, and let her friend grab her hand before leading her up the front steps of the already crowded house and inside, where the music pounded in her ears and the smell of alcohol invaded her nostrils.

Santana leaned over, whispering something in Rachel's ear that vaguely sounded like 'I'll find you later' and then was devoured by the crowd of people that were dancing and drinking. Rachel wasn't used to this. She didn't come to parties and drink. This wasn't her crowd. This was Santana's. Rachel sighed, looking around her for Santana but couldn't find her friend, who even though they had only been here for a few minutes was probably chatting up a guy in the corner.

Rachel slowly forced her way through the crowd of people and stumbled into the kitchen. Only a few people were in there. Mostly just getting more beer or making out on the counters. She looked around warily before a blonde girl came up to her and held out a red plastic cup.

"Here you go." The blonde smiled at Rachel.

"No, thank you. I don't drink." Rachel shook her head, her dads' warning of 'don't take a drink at a party unless you poured it yourself' sounded in her ears. "I'm Rachel."

"Brittany." The blonde smiled and sipped at the cup that Rachel has refused. "You're pretty."

Rachel blushed at the tall girl's bluntness. "Thank you. I could say the same about you."

"I like your dress… and your shoes." Brittany looked down at Rachel's yellow dress that stopped mid-thigh and then at her black ballet flats. "They look a lot more comfortable than my heels."

"They are." Rachel smiled and then looked around. "Do you come to these kind of parties often?"

"All the time." Brittany nodded. "I go to NYU."

"I go to Julliard." Rachel told her.

"That's a good school. Everyone always tells me that the only reason I got into such a great school is because of my dad's money. I'm not the brightest tool in the shed." Rachel was about to correct the blonde and say that it was 'sharpest' and not 'brightest' but when she saw the small, sad frown on Brittany's face she didn't open her mouth. The frown was quickly replaced with a bright smile when Brittany heard a song come on in the other room. "I'll see you later, Rachel, it was nice meeting you. I'm going to go dance."

"You too." Rachel said quietly but Brittany was already gone, making her way through the living room to find a place to dance along to the song that Rachel didn't recognize.

She winced when the bass was turned up and it made her head hurt even more. She spotted an open door that she assumed led down to the basement. She cautiously stepped towards the stairs and she wondered if it was such a great idea to go into the basement of a strange house. When she heard laughter she told herself that it was probably just a smaller party going on downstairs so she slowly made her way down the steps because the music really was hurting her ears.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to see a small poker game going on in the corner. There were maybe five guys around the table and they were all laughing and talking. She stepped further into the room and thought that maybe she should head back upstairs.

"Pay up, Hudson." A tall, Asian guy laughed. "Your poker face sucks."

"Shut up, Chang." The other guy frowned.

Rachel cleared her throat loudly but no one turned towards her.

"Parties upstairs, dollface." A familiar voice said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Noah." She looked at the familiar mohawk and finally all five guys turned to face her.

"Noah?" A blonde guy teased. "You know her?"

Puck stood up and looked her over. "Legs?"

"It's Rachel, actually." She clarified but felt he blush spread over her cheeks. "Call me Rachel."

"I'm Matt." The guy closest to her stood up.

"This is your party." Rachel smiled. "My friend told me about you."

"I'm sure she did." Matt smirked and took his seat again.

Rachel shifted her weight slightly and stepped towards the table again. "Poker? This is your party and you're playing poker? That doesn't sound like proper host behavior."

"I supplied the music and the booze." Matt shrugged. "Besides, it was Puckerman's idea for the party. He's my roommate. He's the one that should be upstairs hosting or whatever the fuck you called it."

"I'm Finn." The tallest of the boys quickly stumbled over his own feet towards Rachel. "You want to join us?" He asked.

"Hudson?" Puck shook his head and sat back down in his seat, watching carefully as Finn led Rachel back over to his own seat.

"I don't know how to play but I'd love to watch." Rachel told them all. "My roommate kind of dragged me here. I guess parties really aren't my scene." She shrugged.

"I'm Sam." The blonde guy shook her hand.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

"I'm—" The Asian boy next to Finn started to introduce himself but Rachel interrupted him.

"Mike Chang." Rachel smiled and quickly shook his hand. "You go to Julliard as well. Might I say that you very talented. I watched your performance last year. It was amazing." She praised him and he blushed when his friends all started to tease him. "You're an excellent dancer. I pride myself in my exceptional dance skills as well but I am nothing compared to what you can do."

"Thanks." Mike blushed deeper.

"Mikey!" Matt whooped. "Show us some moves."

"Oh, could you?" Rachel asked and gasped. "I'd love for you to teach me some moves. I tried to replicate that maneuver you did at your performance last month and I failed miserably."

"Maybe some other time." Mike shrugged.

"That would be great. Maybe some time we can meet up at the campus. We could have some one-on-one sessions. That would greatly improve my repertoire." Rachel beamed at him. "Your moves are so fluid."

"Who's dealing?" Puck interrupted and soon all of the boys were focusing on the poker game again.

Rachel stood awkwardly by the edge of the table between Finn and Matt as she watched the boys play. She was about to make an excuse to leave when she felt Matt grasp her wrist and pull her down onto his lap.

She gasped at his action but he didn't seem fazed by it. "I think you're my good luck charm tonight, Rachel." He murmured in her ear. She blushed slightly and met Puck's eyes. He had his poker face on so she couldn't read his expression.

"Matt, while I admit that you are very handsome this is entirely inappropriate." Rachel replied, moving to stand up but Puck's voice stopped her.

"Stay, Legs. He's going to need all the luck he can get with my hand." Puck smirked and Rachel sighed, remaining in Matt's lap. She felt Matt drawing lazy circles on her hip with his free hand and she shifted uncomfortably.

She looked around at the boys circling the table. Finn, Sam, and Mike had already folded, leaving only Matt and Puck still in this round. When Puck asked for two more cards she saw the flash in his eyes. He didn't have much of a hand and he was bluffing. She looked at what was in the middle of the table. They were betting money and quite a bit of it.

She didn't know a lot about Poker but she knew that Matt didn't have much of a hand either. "Two of a kind. That's good… right?" She looked down at Matt's hand, and whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Matt groaned and through his cards down. "I fold." He wiped his hand over his face. "Fuck!" He shook his head when Puck smirked.

"Sorry." Rachel lied. "I didn't mean…"

"S'okay, Rachel." Matt sighed. "Maybe you aren't my good luck charm after all."

"Rach!" They all turned towards the stairs when they heard the footsteps and then Santana appeared in front of them. "I thought I'd find you down here." She raised her eyebrows when she saw Rachel in Matt's lap. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Rachel slid off of Matt's lap and smiled at the boys. "Thanks for letting me watch you guys play. I'm going to head home. Will you be okay, Santana?" Rachel turned back to her friend.

"I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay for tonight." Santana bit into her bottom lip when she met Matt's eyes.

"Right." Rachel smiled knowingly. "Santana, this is Matt. Matt, Santana." She introduced them quickly. "I've heard Santana is an excellent Poker player and I'm sure she's more than willing to give you a little luck." Rachel smiled in Matt's direction. "Bye, San. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe." Santana laughed, sliding onto Matt's lap and he didn't seem to have any complaints. "Drive safe, Sweetie." Santana called over her shoulder as Rachel walked back up the stairs.

Puck pushed his chair back. "Gotta piss." He lied and hurried in the direction Rachel had gone. He caught her whirlwind of brown hair and yellow dress as she pushed her way towards the front door. He hurried after her and he finally reached her when she got to the door. He grabbed her wrist and she whirled around to face him. When she saw who it was a small smile spread over her lips and she stepped closer to him.

He pulled her towards the stairs and she followed after him. The music was too loud for them to talk so instead he just led her to an empty room and closed the door behind her.

"Noah." She raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you doing?"

He smirked at her and backed her against his bedroom door. "I've been thinking about those legs all week." He murmured, moving closer to her. "Those legs; those eyes." He met her gaze and his eyes grew dark and hot when her breath hitched. "Those lips." His eyes flashed to her mouth and she blushed. "Haven't you been thinking about me?"

"I…" Rachel swallowed thickly and couldn't help when her hands jumped out to grip his biceps. "Is this your bedroom?" She asked quietly.

"You're avoiding the question, Legs." He smirked.

"I should get home." She told him, her fingers still digging into his arms. "Kurt will be wondering where I am. I told him that Santana and I would be home from the party by two."

"I'm sure you can miss curfew by a few minutes." He mocked. He dipped his head and licked a line from the bottom of her throat to her chin. She whimpered and closed her eyes, her fingernails leaving marks on him by now.

"Noah." She gasped when he nipped at her pulse point. She moaned quietly when she felt him grip her hips lightly, bunching her dress in his hands.

"I didn't think you were going to come tonight." He whispered.

"Me either." She replied, opening her eyes and meeting his own deep hazel ones. "Kiss me." She barely recognized her own voice when it came out all deep and throaty and full of lust.

"My pleasure." He smirked before kissing her hungrily.

She kissed him back just as fiercely as he swallowed her moans. He nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her until his lungs burned. He pulled away slowly and watched as she tried to find her bearings, her chest heaving. She swallowed again and loosened her grip on his arms.

"I should get home." She repeated and he stepped back. "This was a great party." She added because it was the polite thing to do.

"Goodnight, Legs."

He pulled her in for another kiss, his free hand tangling in her brown hair while the other held her tight against him by the small of her back. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip before slowly dancing into her mouth. She tilted her head back and kissed him back, sliding her tongue across the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth, gaining a moan from deep in his chest. When he finally let her go for the second time they were both breathless.

"It was nice seeing you again, Noah." She smoothed her dress down, too embarrassed to meet hit eyes. She didn't even know this man and she was making out with him in his bedroom. "Goodnight." She slipped out of his bedroom door.

When the door shut behind him he laughed and ran his hand over his mohawk. "Damn." He chuckled again and shook his head before heading back downstairs. He took his seat back beside Sam and all four men, plus Santana, raised their eyebrows at him. "It was a long piss." He shrugged and told Finn to deal him in for the next game.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know if you want me to continue on with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Wow, much bigger response than I was expecting. This was just an idea that I was toying around with so I'm so happy all of you like it. I'm still not sure how many parts this will be, I'm leaning more towards four but I could just be making that up. I think I responded to all of my reviews and if I didn't get to yours I'm sorry. For those that left anonymous reviews, thank you.

Just to clarify, I don't follow basketball so I don't know much about the sport but I have been following Jimmer Fredette from Brigham Young since he started his freshmen year.

Hope you guys like this update and if you do, or don't, let me know.

* * *

Rachel yawned, walking into the kitchen to find Kurt and Santana talking at the small table. She smiled sleepily. "You guys are up early."

"I just got home." Santana explained. "About an hour ago."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "You didn't get home until eight o'clock this morning? Miss Lopez? Did you sleep with Matt last night?" She laughed lightly, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No." Santana blushed at this admission. "I'm serious." She assured Rachel when she saw her shocked face. "I didn't sleep with him. We stayed up all night talking in his bedroom and then we both fell asleep."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "That's very surprising."

"He is so cute." Santana gushed. "I'm seeing him again tonight."

Kurt and Rachel shared a look. "I think San is smitten with him." Kurt smiled.

"And I think that Puckerman guy is smitten with Rachel." Santana smirked in Rachel's direction.

"Who is this 'Puckerman guy'?" Kurt asked.

"Some guy Santana slept with." Rachel told him.

"The same guy that Rachel was sending bedroom eyes last night." Santana laughed.

"Santana Lopez! I was not!" Rachel shrieked.

"Whatever." Santana stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Rachel frowned, sinking into a chair across from Kurt when Santana left.

"Spill, Rachel." Kurt offered her a mischievous smile. "I want all the details on this guy."

Rachel blushed. "You have to promise not to tell San. She'll never drop it." Rachel leaned forward and so did Kurt.

"Sounds juicy. Tell me." Kurt giggled.

"Well…" Rachel blushed deeper. "Last night at that party I went to with San… I was trying to leave and Noah—"

"The cute guy from the kitchen." Kurt nodded.

"—led me to his room." Rachel whispered the last part and Kurt's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Rachel Berry? You didn't?" Kurt shook his head.

"He kissed me!" Rachel told him quickly.

"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, how was it?"

"Amazing." She whispered and then bit into her bottom lip. "I mean, you of all people know I don't have much experience in that area. I've only ever kissed two other boys before. Blaine was gay and Jesse… well, Jesse was Jesse."

Kurt frowned. "Jesse St. James. I've always hated that asshole. More like St. Douche."

"Kurt." Rachel warned. "You promised you would stop badmouthing him."

"Just like he promised he wouldn't break your heart and then proceeded to do so time and time again." Kurt crossed his arms. "That guy was an idiot and I can't believe he had you under his spell for so long."

"Me either." Rachel shook her head, knocking all thoughts of her former boyfriend – and lover – from her head. "I think I'm going to take a shower. I'll probably head to the library for a while. I still have that exam tomorrow that I need to study for."

"We all know you'll do amazing on it. You probably know more about the subject that your professor does." Kurt smiled and stood up. "That reminds me. Do you think that later you could meet me at the coffee house?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded and walked over to grab an apple from the fruit bowl and wash it off.

"I have a friend whose roommate is a total bitch and needs somewhere to stay. We have that extra bedroom upstairs and I thought that maybe she could move in. She'll pay rent and everything."

Rachel sighed. "Of course I'll meet her. You know I won't have a problem with her moving in, it will definitely help lower all of our part of the rent, but you know San doesn't want just anybody living with us."

"Yea, I was hoping that you could talk to her. She always listens to you more than she does me. She'll say yes to you a lot easier than if I ask her." Kurt smiled at Rachel, hoping to win her over.

"You're lucky I love you so much, Kurt." Rachel frowned. "I'll talk to Santana but I'm not making any promises." She let him kiss her cheek before he said his goodbyes and disappeared out of the front door.

Rachel was just getting ready to study when she got a text from Kurt telling her to meet him and his friend at the coffee house at noon. She sighed, checking the clock to see that it was almost ten o'clock and decided that she could get at least an hour of studying before she had to get her shower and get ready to meet with Kurt.

* * *

"Over here!" Kurt waved Rachel over when she walked into the coffee house. "I already ordered your soy latte." He smiled handing the cup to her when she reached his table. "This is Mercedes Jones, the girl I was telling you about."

"Hello." Rachel shook the girl's hand. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Oh, I know." Mercedes smiled. "I've been to all of your performances you've done at Julliard since I started at Berkeley with Kurt. We hit it off that first week of classes and after he dragged me to your first dance recital I've been obsessed with you. You dance phenomenally but I have to say that I love your voice. You're so talented."

Rachel blushed and nodded. "I already love her." She smiled at Kurt.

"I told you she was amazing." Kurt laughed.

"I'd let you move in as soon as possible but I kind of have to talk to our other roommate first. Her name is Santana… she's kind of feisty but she's a great friend. I'm sure I can get her to agree to it if you want to come by the house and look at it." Rachel told Mercedes.

"That'd be great." Mercedes nodded.

Rachel checked her watch. "I have a date with a chair in the library so I must get going." She stood up. "Thanks for the coffee, Kurt, I'll make sure to pay you back later." She waved at both of them after telling Kurt to bring Mercedes by tomorrow night and hurried out of the coffee shop and towards the New York City Library.

It was a good day so instead of getting a taxi she decided to walk. It was noon so she'd get there faster by walking anyway. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and when she pulled it out she saw that she had a text from Santana. _Matt's coming to the house 2nite. Make yourself scarce. _Rachel rolled her eyes as she reached the doors of the library. She'd probably pull an all-nighter at the library anyway. She didn't feel like going home to listen to Matt and Santana having sex in the next room.

She was reading through one of her textbooks and yawning when she heard someone walking towards her table. When she looked up she was greeted by the smile of one of the men she had met last night at Puck's party.

"Finn." Rachel smiled back and gestured for him to sit in the chair across the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Studying… just like you." He pointed at her open book and sat down. "I was just about to head to Puck's when I spotted you." He yawned. "I'm supposed to be meeting the guys to watch the basketball game that's on this afternoon."

"Oh." Rachel nodded and closed her books before rubbing her eyes. "I think I've over studied. My head feels like it's about to explode." She sighed. "I would go home but Santana invited Matt over and he's going to be there in about an hour."

"You could come watch the game with me." He suggested. "I mean, me and the guys. It wouldn't just be me." He blushed.

"Uh…" Rachel looked around at her books. "That would be great actually. I haven't been able to watch a game since March Madness began. Santana and Kurt don't really like basketball. I've only been able to catch the scores on the radio or the morning news so being able to sit down and actually watch a game would be a blast, especially since favorite team is playing tonight." She gathered her books up and placed them back in her bag. "Can we just stop by my house for like two seconds. It's going to sound silly but I never watch a game without my game shirt." She blushed.

"That's cool." Finn nodded and took her bag from her. "I've got it, Rachel. The bag is almost heavier than you." He smiled and led her out of the library and to his car.

She told Finn she'd only be a second and to wait in his car for her. She hurried in through the front door, not even noticing that Santana was in the kitchen humming away as she cooked. Rachel dashed upstairs, dropping her bag on the bed and yanking her closet open. She dug around for a few minutes until she found the familiar white jersey with the number 32 sprawled across on the front and back. She pulled it on along with a pair of dark blue cotton shorts and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled at the words printed on her shirt – 'Brigham Young'.

She was about to head back out of the front door when she caught sight of Santana in the kitchen. "San? Are you cooking?" Rachel walked towards her friend.

"Rachel? You're not supposed to be here." Santana looked upset.

"Don't worry. I was just here to change into my game shirt. I ran into Finn at the library and he invited me over to watch the game. BYU is playing against Butler tonight. It's going to be pretty awesome." Rachel smiled. "Anyways, back to my question, are you cooking for Matt?"

Santana shrugged and blushed, ducking her head as she focused back on the pot of food on the stove. "Maybe." She replied quietly and then the doorbell sounded.

"Is that him?" Rachel asked and danced towards the front door. "I'll send him in." She opened the door to find Matt on the other side.

"Rachel? Santana said we'd be alone." Matt frowned slightly.

"I'm just leaving." Rachel motioned him in. "I'm headed to your place actually. Finn invited me over to watch the game, hence the shirt I'm wearing."

"Butler is going to put BYU to shame." Matt told her.

"We'll see." Rachel raised her chin and then bid both him and Santana goodbye, rushing off the front porch and towards Finn's car.

Finn smirked when he saw Rachel shirt. "Fredette fan?" He shook his head and started the short drive across town.

"Aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm rooting for Butler." Finn informed her. "Mack is a great player."

"Yes, but not as good as Jimmer." Rachel crossed her arms. "Am I going to be the only one cheering on BYU?" She asked and frowned.

Finn chuckled. "Puckerman's going to like that shirt."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at that. "Then I guess Noah understands just how much BYU is going to kick Butler's ass tonight." She said haughtily. "You'll see, Finn."

Finn shook his head and laughed again as he pulled up to Matt and Puck's shared house. "I guess we will." He led Rachel up to the house, not bothering to knock before walking in.

"It's about damn time, Hudson." Sam sighed. "We thought you'd never get here."

"Look who I ran into at the library." Finn smiled at the three boys sitting on the couch and Rachel stepped out from behind Finn. "Rachel is a basketball fan and I invited her to come watch the game with us. Hope you guys don't mind."

"Not at all." Mike smiled in her direction. "You can sit in my lap, Rachel."

"Not with you wearing that shirt." She shook her head when she saw that Sam and Mike were both wearing their black bulldog shirts. When Finn unzipped his jacket he was wearing a matching shirt and she sighed.

"Have a seat wherever, Rach." Finn pointed towards the couch. "I'll get the beer and popcorn." He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Nice shirt." Rachel commented when she sat down beside Puck. He had on one that was identical to hers.

"BYU fan?" He smirked.

"Yep. I've been following Fredette since he started his freshmen year there. He's an excellent player and it doesn't hurt that he's adorably cute." Rachel told Puck. "He's MWC's all-time leading scorer, you know." She told him matter-of-factly.

"And he got the 2011 NCAA's player of the year." Puck added and Rachel smiled at him.

"I guess you know he's also a Mormon." Rachel looked over at him and he smirked.

"Not the lifestyle I'd choose, but I guess he's free to practice whatever religion he chooses." Puck replied.

"And what religion do you choose to practice?" She asked.

"I'm Jewish, although I don't make it a habit to show up to temple every Saturday. I usually just celebrate the holidays with my Ma." He shrugged. "And you?"

"Same." She grinned. "My dads' raised me in the Jewish faith but living in New York makes it kind of hard to follow that lifestyle. I usually just celebrate the holidays; same as you."

"Dads?" Sam asked, forcing himself into the conversation. "As in more than one?"

Puck watched as Rachel transferred her gaze from him to his blonde friend beside her on the couch. "Is that a problem?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing as the words came out of her mouth.

"N-no." Sam stumbled on the word and quickly stood up from the couch. "My cousin is a gay."

"_A_ gay?" Rachel's eyes widened, clearly offended.

"Just shut up while you're ahead." Mike laughed.

"Please dislodge foot from mouth now." Finn teased, coming back into the room with two large bowls of popcorn.

"I'm just going to sit over here." Sam whispered, sinking into a chair across the room, defeated. "Sorry, Rachel."

A smile broke out over her face. "It's okay." She shrugged. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to see if I could get you to sweat." She laughed. "And I did." She leaned over to high five Mike. "I'm glad you invited me over, Finn, this is going to be a lot more fun that hanging out at the library all night."

"I'm liking you more and more, Rachel. You've got to come over more often." Mike laughed, shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth before planting himself on the couch beside her, squishing her between him and Puck.

"I still can't believe you guys are Bulldog fans." Rachel crossed her arms. "Don't get me wrong, Butler is a great school and they have many talented players, but BYU is going to make them go running home to their mommies." She smiled and jutted out her chin.

"Damn straight." Puck rested his arm on the back of the couch and wondered if it was a bad idea when he saw how dangerously close his fingers were to her hair. If he just reached out her brown hair would be sliding threw his fingers. Damn it. "Who needs beer?" He stood up quickly.

All of the guys called out that they wanted one. "I'll help." She followed Puck to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching as he pulled four beers from the fridge and sat them on the countertop.

"Santana really likes Matt. She was actually cooking for him earlier. I've never seen her try this hard for a guy. I don't even think they've slept together yet. I've never known San to not be intimate with a guy—" She stopped short when Puck was suddenly in her face. His hands were planted on either side and his breath was hot on her cheek.

"How in the hell can you stand here and make casual conversation with me right now?" He asked huskily.

"What?" Her brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"You're just acting like last night never happened." He told her. "How does that pretty little head of yours work?" He asked, smirking when he heard her suck in a breath.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She met his gaze and held her chin a little higher, hoping that her years of acting classes were being put to good use here. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly just from him being so close and she was sure the room wasn't this warm a few seconds ago.

Puck chuckled, leaning down further so that his lips were grazing her cheek. "Is that a challenge, Legs?" He questioned, inhaling deeply, thinking it odd that he was so turned on just from her strawberry-scented shampoo.

"Maybe." She breathed the word out, tilting her face up until her lips met his. "Noah." She murmured and his lips pulled back slightly. "Noah." His name came out whiny and he chuckled again.

"Game's about to start, dollface." He told her. "Better get back to the couch before the guys take up the entire living room." He picked the beers back up and walked out of the kitchen.

She took a deep breath, leaning further back against the counter. Why she let Noah Puckerman get to her so much she'll never know. She heard Mike calling for her from the living room so she plastered a smile on her face and walked back to take her seat back on the couch between Puck and Mike. The game was just starting and she tried to not to think too much about how close she was sitting to Puck or how his fingers were drumming on her thigh.

* * *

Puck grinned, watching as Rachel did a small victory dance and rubbed it in Mike, Sam, and Finn's faces' when Fredette scored, bringing BYU to the lead at the end of the first half.

"Ha!" She laughed, sinking back onto the couch, and Puck couldn't stop his hand before it jumped out and went back to rest in its place on her leg.

When Rachel looked down at his hand and then up at his face, biting into her bottom lip lightly, Puck was glad that his friends were in the room because he was sure that if he and Rachel were alone he would be fucking her into the couch by now.

"Bathroom is upstairs, right?" Rachel asked, standing up quickly.

"Up the stairs and down to the end of the hall on the left." Puck replied.

"Thanks." Rachel moved around his feet, shooting him a look she hoped he picked up on.

"Don't be gone too long." Mike told her. "Second half starts in ten minutes."

"I'll only be a minute." Rachel assured him, taking the stairs up slowly, and sighing quietly when Puck made no move to follow her.

She walked down the hall slowly and as she reached the bathroom, she looked back to make sure that the boys were still downstairs before slipping into Puck's room instead. She impatiently waited on his bed, and after a few minutes she was starting to think that maybe Puck hadn't realized what she wanted him to do. As she was about to give up hope and just go back downstairs, his bedroom door opened quietly and she jumped from his bed, moving across the room quickly to meet him halfway.

He gripped her arms hard and backed her against his bedroom door like he had done the night before. "Damn, Rachel." He ground out before his lips crashed against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and swallowing her moans.

His hands roughly slid down her arms and to her hips, squeezing hard and then slipping under her jersey, his hands warm and calloused on her stomach, making her insides flip and flop as she struggled to keep up with his kiss. He grunted, thrusting his hips towards her, pushing her further back against her door.

"Fuck, Rachel, do you know how much I want to take you over to my bed right now?" He pulled back from her, breathing heavily.

She swallowed thickly, grabbing the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him harder. Her hands slid over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, as her fingernails dug in his shoulders and back.

A knock at the door made Rachel squeak and Puck grab her tighter. "I know you two are probably having fun in there but the games back on in thirty seconds." Mike's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Rachel felt the blood pool in her cheeks and Puck rested his forehead against hers as they both struggled to get their breaths. They both heard Mike pad back down the hall and then he was in the living room again.

"Rach?" Puck asked quietly.

"I…" She opened her eyes back up and met his hazel ones. "We should get back downstairs. I want to see the look on Mike's face when BYU wins."

"Okay." Puck nodded, stepping back from her.

"I, uh, I'll meet you down there." Rachel told him. "I just… I need a minute."

He nodded again before leaving her alone in his bedroom. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself and understand what exactly was going on. She had promised herself – and Kurt – that she was going to focus on school and her career after what happened with Jesse. She couldn't let herself get sucked into the desire that Noah made her feel. She took another breath when she realized that maybe she already had.

* * *

A/N: I thought this would be a nice place to end this part. Unless I rewrite it, part 3 will pick up right after this, with Rachel going back downstairs to finish watching the game.

* * *

**Additional A/N**: Okay, so I just got an anonymous review pointing out a few mistakes and I'm pretty sure I fixed one of them but I just want to clarify the other. 'Coupla Things' pointed out that when Rachel and Puck were talking on the couch Rachel said living in New York made it hard to follow the Jewish faith. That paragraph _is_ a little funky and I could have written that better so I apologize to anyone that has taken it the wrong way. I didn't realize how that sounded until it was pointed out. I didn't mean to say that in New York you _can't_ follow the Jewish religion – I have several friends that live in NY and are adamant about sticking with their Jewish faith; I meant that in Rachel's busy schedule – between school, extracurricular, and everything else she has going on (e.g. friends), it's hard to make it to temple on Saturday and everything else that goes along with being Jewish. I don't know much about the Jewish religion but then again I don't know much about any religion – because I don't really categorize myself into any certain religion – which is why I usually try to keep religion out of my fics but being Jewish seems to have such a strong impact on Rachel and Puck on the show I thought that I should at least mention it. Again, I'm so,_ so_ sorry to anyone that took offense to that, I didn't mean to be rude in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This update is a little short but I promise the next one will be longer.

* * *

Rachel yawned loudly, the game had ended hours ago – BYU had lost, unfortunately – and now she was sitting on the couch as some movie Mike had picked played across the screen. She was fighting the urge to rest her head on Puck's shoulder when she felt Mike shift beside her.

"I'm going home, guys." He told them.

There were a few quiet goodbyes and then Mike was gone. Rachel stretched out on the couch and Puck pulled her feet up onto his lap. It wasn't long after that Sam and Finn headed out. Finn offered to give Rachel a ride home but Puck insisted he do it himself – he said it was because he knew how Finn drove and wanted Rachel to get home safely – but no one really bought that, not even Puck.

"I'm tired." Rachel yawned again once she was alone with Puck. She smiled suddenly when she realized she was in fact, alone with him in the house. All of the guys had gone home and Matt still wasn't back from Santana's.

"Mm-hmm." Puck agreed, his fingers dancing over her ankles, up her calves to her knees and then back down again. "Wanna head to bed?" He asked.

"Haha." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It was worth a shot." He smirked. "We can just stay on the couch." He gripped her leg, parting her thighs, and wedged himself between them before she even had time to protest.

"Noah." She grinned as his lips burned a trail from her neck to her lips. "I should get home."

"Five minutes." He told her. "You let me do whatever I want for five minutes and then I'll take you home."

"Five minutes." She nodded, not really wanting to fight him anyway. "Noah." She giggled when his hands tickled her sides before slipping under her jersey.

"You look so hot in this shirt." He murmured in her ear. "So fucking sexy."

"I know." She smiled when he chuckled. "Touch me, Noah." She ordered and he eagerly obliged, his hands sliding up her toned stomach to gently knead her breasts over her bra.

"Can I…?" He asked, not wanting to push her too far.

"Take it off." She told him. "It's okay." She lifted up so that he could slip the jersey over her head and unfasten her bra, both of which soon landed in a puddle of the floor.

"Fuck." He groaned, taking the sight of her, flushed and topless, under him. "Rachel, this is… just fuck." His lips greedily attacked her neck, latching on to mark her as his own.

"Noah." She squirmed under him. "More."

Puck chuckled, moving his hands to firmly cup her breasts as his thumbs ran over her nipples. She arched her back up to him and grabbed his face to pull his lips to hers. Her tongue delved inside his mouth as her hands slid under his shirt, trying to memorize every hard plane of his chest.

"Rachel." He groaned when her fingers found his nipple ring. She giggled when he panted into her neck and she pulled softly on the piercing. "I got that when I was like sixteen. One of many mistakes I made when I was young and stupid."

"I think it's hot." She murmured.

Puck's head moved lower, his tongue dragging a trail from her neck to the hollow between her breasts before taking a pink bud into his mouth. She gasped, her hands gripping his neck to keep his mouth in place as he sucked lightly.

Just as his hands were reaching for the button on her jeans they heard the front door open quietly. Rachel tensed and Puck lifted up, looking over the back on the couch to see Matt frozen in the doorway of the living room.

"I…" Matt stammered. "Sorry. I'll be in my room." He quickly took the stairs up two at a time and Puck heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"Shit." He cursed and looked down at Rachel. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Puck moved to the end of the couch and her smile was small as she quickly secured her bra back and slipped her jersey shirt over her head. She sat up as well and they both sighed.

"I'll take you home now." He told her.

"I think that would be best." She nodded.

They didn't talk much on the drive until he pulled into her driveway. All of the lights were off in the house except for porch light that Rachel knew Santana had kept on for her.

"Tonight was fun." Rachel said quietly. "I had a good time."

"I'm determined to find some time for us to be alone. My friends are terrible cock blockers." Puck complained. "I'll make sure that they are all gone this weekend. I can't wait to get you alone in my bedroom."

She laughed. "Who said I would let you get me alone?" She asked, almost like a challenge.

"Careful, Dollface." He replied, moving across the bench seat of his truck so that she was wedged between him and the door. "No girl has ever been able to resist the Puckerone."

"The Puckerone?" She mocked. "I've never known a guy that has given himself ridiculous nicknames such as that."

"You won't be thinking it's so ridiculous after this weekend." He whispered huskily, pushing the hair back from her face, making her skin burn just by the touch of his fingertips.

"I'm not sleeping with you this weekend." She looked down at his lips.

"We'll see." He leaned forward slowly, his lips brushing against her softly before she was gripping the back of his neck to kiss him more forcefully. He chuckled against her mouth and pulled away after a few seconds. "If you're this hot for me already, I'll have you naked in no time this weekend after I put the moves on you."

"These aren't the moves?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Nope." He smirked. "But I have them. All kinds of moves that will make you squirm. Moves that will make your panties wet and your eyes roll back in your head."

"Like what?" She asked, her heart started to race faster and she couldn't take her eyes off on his lips as he spoke, watching as they parted with each word he said.

"Like this." He leaned forward to nibble on the area behind her ear. "And this." His tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "And let's not forget this one." His breath was hot on her ear as his fingers danced over her knees and towards the bottom on her short, toying with the material. Her eyes fell closed as his hands slipped under the bottom of the shorts, moving dangerously close to the aching throb between her legs.

"Noah." She breathed his name out.

"I'll keep the rest a secret for now." He pulled her away from, making her cold as soon as she lost his touch. "It'll give you something to look forward to this weekend."

She cleared her throat loudly and shoved the door of his truck open. "I'm not sleeping with you this weekend." She repeated.

Puck chuckled, watching as she hurried inside because neither one of them believed a word she just said. Puck knew she would cave once he got her alone and Rachel knew she had pretty much decided to sleep with him the first time he had kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I can't believe I took this long to get this chapter up. I'm so, so sorry. I'm planning on having another chapter up tomorrow – if I have time to write another chapter, that is. I have family visiting this week so it's been a pretty loud, full house. I'll see what I can do.

* * *

"You're officially all moved in." Rachel smiled, looking around Mercedes new room. "I'm surprised we got you unpacked so quickly."

"Thank you all for helping me." Mercedes smiled at Kurt, Santana, and Rachel. "And thanks for letting me move in. It really means a lot."

"Can you imagine how much drama is going to go on in this house now?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, distracted by trying to fix the way Mercedes desk was arranged in the corner. "Me, you, and Rachel live together just fine."

"We fight all time." Santana countered. "But I meant, now that we have four diva's in the house, there's bound to be some disagreements."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Rachel shrugged.

"I can't believe we have four stubborn women living under the same roof." Santana shook her head. "Shit's going to hit the fan sooner or later."

"Kurt's… he not a woman." Mercedes corrected.

Santana snorted. "Please, he's more of a girl than I am." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Kurt just shrugged. "It's true."

"San really is glad you're moving in. She likes you but she would never tell you that. She'll let you know by doing little things around the house like folding your laundry or holding your hair back when you're throwing up after drinking too much at a party." Rachel smiled at Mercedes.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Rachel." He whispered and drifted down the hall after he was dressed and ready to go just to be met by a mug of coffee from a bright smiling Rachel when he reached the kitchen. "You're up early."

"Matt slept over." Rachel pointed back to where Matt was sitting at the kitchen table devouring the food on his plate.

"And Puck?" Kurt asked, eyeing the mohawked boy who was sitting beside Matt. "Did he sleep over as well?" He cocked an idea and Rachel flushed.

"No." Rachel rolled her eyes. "He dropped by this morning and I thought I would offer him breakfast."

"How kind of you." Kurt mocked, sitting at the table with the boys, Mercedes and Santana both joining soon after.

Rachel was rinsing out some of the dishes when she felt Puck's arms slip around her waist firmly and his face burrowed into her hair, kissing her neck. "Noah." She giggled. "We have an audience."

She tried to push him away but his grip tighten and he growled. _Growled_. "You're warm." He hummed against her skin and she forced herself not to moan with everyone else in the room, watching them. "And soft." He inhaled deeply. "You smell good." His tongue darted out, leaving a scorching trail from the base of her neck to the shell of her ear. "You taste good too."

"Noah." She repeated. "Not now."

"I got you something." He told her, his hand leaving her waist to pull out two pieces of paper from his pocket. "They're tickets… to this musical or something. Kurt mentioned how much you liked that kind of shi—stuff and I thought you'd like to go… with me."

"Oh, Noah." Rachel smiled, taking the tickets from his hands and moving towards Kurt to show him. "Thank you so much." Her eyes swept over it and then she froze mid-step. She paled slightly and then swallowed thickly.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked. "Is that now the right thing?"

"No… it's perfect." She forced herself to smile at him. "It's just… I have a class this day. I won't be able to make it."

"But I even checked the date to your stupid calendar you make." He sighed.

Rachel slapped the tickets onto the counter and glared at him. "My calendar is not stupid. Maybe you should just go to this show by yourself then!" She stomped off, leaving everyone in the room a little confused as to what just happened.

Kurt picked up the tickets, gasped inaudibly and then showed them to Santana. "Son of a Bitch." Santana growled.

"What the hell?" Matt asked. "That was a bit dramatic, don't you think? What's got her panties in a bunch? She needs to chill."

"Watch it." Santana glared at Matt. "That's my best friend you're talking about."

"Well, your best friend is crazy." Matt told her. "Puck was just trying to do something nice and she totally freaked out."

"For your information…" Santana trailed off when Kurt elbowed her. "You know what, it doesn't matter." She stood up and started towards the stairs, pulling Kurt with her. "Mercedes, can you show the two assholes out of the house?"

Mercedes eyes widened but she just shrugged and sent Matt and Puck on their way, without even letting them finish their breakfast.

* * *

"Rach?" Santana knocked softly on the bedroom door. "It's me and Kurt. Can we come in?"

"Is Noah gone?" Rachel replied.

"Yea, we made him leave." Kurt told her.

"You didn't have to do that." Rachel opened her bedroom door to let her friend's in and she was a little surprised when Mercedes walked in behind them.

"Kurt already told me all about Jesse St. Douche." Mercedes told the small brunette girl, who looked like she had been crying.

"I've been trying so hard to avoid him." Rachel sighed, plopping down on her bed. "I've been doing it for almost two years but then Noah bought those tickets… Jesse's in Spring Awakening. I can't go see a Broadway show with him in it."

"We understand." Santana nodded.

"Do you think I scared Noah off?" Rachel whispered.

"If you didn't, Santana did." Kurt smiled softly. "But I can tell Puck cares about you. I don't think you've chased him off for good just yet. I just think he's a little confused. Maybe it's time you tell him about Jesse. I'm sure he'll understand."

Rachel sighed, gnawing on her bottom lip and tried to think of a way – any way – to explain to Noah what had just happened downstairs.

* * *

"Puckerman, get your ass down here!" Matt yelled up the stairs after the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Puck called back, not budging from his spot on his bed.

"Me." Rachel's voice came from his doorway and he jerked up in the bed. "Hi."

"Hey." He replied, a little unsure as to whether she was still mad at him – although he had no idea why she was mad to begin with.

"Can I come in?" She asked and he nodded silently, watching as she walked over and perched herself on the edge of the bed, clinging to what looked like a scrapbook. "You can look in it." She told him quietly as she pushed the book into his hands and he sat up, opening it slowly.

His brows furrowed when he found the book was filled with pictures of Rachel and some guy with curly hair – he looked a little douche-y if Puck was being honest.

"I don't…" Puck glanced up at her but then his eyes went straight back to the pictures. "Are you trying to tell me that you have a boyfriend? Cuz I was pretty sure that we were together, Rach, at least that's what I thought since we've been fooling around pretty heavily for about a month now." He paused again and when he started talking his voice was strained. "Are you showing me a scrapbook filled with pictures of your boyfriend?"

Rachel pursed her lips as the tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly. "No… I'm showing you the guy that shattered my heart." She whispered. "The guy I was in love with for four years; the guy that broke up with because he was too big of a star to be with someone like me." She sniffled. "That's who I'm showing you."

Puck looked up at Rachel and she avoided his gaze. "What's his name?"

"Jesse." Her eyes were trained on her hands and she took a deep breath.

"You don't have to talk about it." He told her, closing the book.

"I want to." She looked over at him. "I need to."

"Come here." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and she went willingly.

She sat up against his headboard and he scooted down in the bed so that his head was in her lap, her fingers playing with the end of his mohawk at the nape of his neck. His fingers laced with her other hand and she smiled softly down at him.

"We need to slow down, Noah." She whispered and he didn't reply, but she knew he was listening. "It scares me how much I like you already. I know it's been a month but I was with Jesse for five years and he hurt me so much. The thing is… I don't even think he realized how much it hurt when he left. I don't think he even stopped to the think about how I felt." She took a deep breath, trying to organize her frazzled thoughts. "Afterwards, Kurt told me that I needed to stay away from men for a while. I needed to figure what I wanted and I think I'm still trying to figure that out. I promised him and I promised myself I wouldn't get too serious too fast and I think that's exactly what we're doing here. I can't be with you because I'm scared that you're going to do the same thing Jesse did."

They were quiet for a while, both of them letting the words sink in and then Puck shifted so that Rachel was tucked into his side. She didn't fight him.

"Slow." He told her quietly. "I can deal with that… but I can't deal with you telling me that we have to break up. I won't let you. I can work with taking things slow but I'm not letting you walk off. I won't do it, Rachel, you can fight me tooth and nail but I'm not losing that easily. I'm not Jesse, I'm not. I'm not saying we won't fight and I'm definitely not saying I'm not going to piss you off but I can promise you that I'm not walking away. I'm not leaving; I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her closer and she sniffled again. "I care about you, Rachel." He whispered this part against her hair. "And I know you care about me too, so we'll take things slow but you're not breaking things off between us."

Rachel didn't respond but when he heard her soft snore fill his room he took this as her agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Someone left a review suggesting that Mike help Rachel with some dance lessons and Puck gets jealous/turned on. They left it a few chapters back so I don't remember who it was but I just got around to using that idea. Enjoy.

/

"You two haven't slept together yet?" Santana shrieked.

"Hush." Rachel scolded. "I don't want my sex life broadcast all of NYU's campus." She looked around and thankfully, Santana's outburst hadn't attracted much attention. "And no, we haven't had sex yet. We're taking it slow."

"No." Santana shook her head. "Matt and I took it slow. I knew him for almost a month before I slept with him. You and Puck have been dating for almost three months." She groaned. "No wonder you're a fucking ball of sexual tension. Puckerman needs to get up that Berry skirt. It'll make you feel better."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sighed. "After everything with Jesse… I'm just being cautious, San. That's all. Noah understands."

"Okay." Santana knew there was no sense in fighting with Rachel. "But you have to remember that I've slept with Puck before. I know how great he is in bed. His hands are _amazing_. Don't even get me started about the things he can do with his mouth. I had three orgasms before he actually got inside of me." Santana groaned like she was reliving the memory.

"Stop!" Rachel shook her head wildly. "I don't want to know about you hooking up with my boyfriend."

"All I'm saying," Santana smirked. "is that St. Douche is nothing compared to Puck." She shrugged innocently and then leaned forward to whisper the next part. "Do you want me to tell you how he got me off just by talking dirty and letting me grind his leg?"

"Santana!" Rachel covered her ears and the Hispanic girl laughed.

"Bye, Rach. I've got to get to class." Santana waved to her friend before flouncing off.

Rachel groaned, tossing her empty cup into the nearest trash can and headed towards her own campus. She had a private lesson with Mike this afternoon and she wanted to get there early to warm-up. Besides, Mike was doing the lessons for free so Rachel was planning on introducing him to a friend of hers.

/

"Thanks for meeting me." Rachel smiled and hugged Tina when she walked into the auditorium to find the Asian girl sitting on the edge of the stage. "Mike should be here any second."

Right on cue, Mike walked into the door and smiled at Rachel. "I'm not late." He chuckled. "Puck told me how much you hate tardiness so I made sure to get here a few minutes early."

"Mike." Rachel grinned and pushed Tina forward a few feet. "This is Tina, my friend."

"Hi." Mike shook Tina's hand. "Do you go here?"

"Yea." Tina nodded. "I sing like Rachel, although I have been told my dancing isn't too awful."

"I'm sure." He looked down at her legs.

"Let's get started shall we." Rachel clapped her hands together and gave Mike a knowing smile when he walked onto the stage with her. Tina settled into a chair to watch the two.

"I'm not as distinguished as you in dance so I thought we could a little simpler and work up to the harder stuff." Rachel turned the stereo on and upbeat music filled all of their ears.

"Sounds good." Mike nodded and glanced over at Tina.

/

Puck had told Rachel not to meddle in Mike's love life. She had introduced Tina to Puck a few days ago and while he thought the Asian girl was a little dark and goth, she was actually an okay girl. She'd probably be perfect for Mike but he knew that Mike would be pissed. Mike didn't like being set up with people so Puck urged Rachel not to introduce the two. When he walked into the unfamiliar Julliard auditorium and saw Tina sitting quietly in one of the chairs as Mike and Rachel danced on the stage, he knew Rachel hadn't listened to a damn word he said. He should have known she would do just the opposite of what he asked.

He sank into the chair next to Tina. "Hey." He nodded at her and she smiled.

"Hey, Puck. Rachel wanted me to watch her dance with your friend so I could help her with the moves later." Tina informed him and he smirked.

"That's the only reason you're here?" He asked and she nodded, her face masked with confusion. So Tina didn't know she was being set up either. Damn, his girl was sneaky. He found it odd that it turned him on so much.

"Mike has wonderful form." Tina said absently. "He'd be a great partner. Mine is kind of clumsy. His arms are too long and I don't know how many times he has smacked me in the face on accident. It would be really nice to dance with someone that actually knew what he was doing."

Puck chuckled. "I'm sure if you just asked Mike would be down for some hot sex."

"I-I didn't…" Tina stammered.

He rolled his eyes. "You're watching him as if you want to jump him right there on the stage. I can spot a horny chick a mile away and you've got that look." He shrugged and leaned towards her slightly. "But don't worry 'cuz your secret is safe with me, T."

"Thanks." She blushed wildly.

Puck's eyes moved back to the stage, watching as Rachel and Mike moved together. His brows furrowed together when Mike helped her do this lift and his friend's hands held her in places Puck wasn't comfortable with. He straightened in his chair and suddenly found himself wanting to tell Mike to fuck off. He hated this feeling. Puck had never been a jealous guy before, but here he was, clenching his fists so he didn't punch Mike in the face when his hands swept the side of Rachel's breasts or when she asked Mike to help her posture and his hands slid down her arms.

Puck squared his jaw and told himself that Mike was just dancing with Rachel. Nothing was going on. Rachel waved at him then and winked. He felt a little better. Rachel wasn't the type of girl to cheat and she definitely wouldn't be flirting with Mike right in front of his face. Plus, Rachel had kind of set Mike up with Tina so there was no way she could like him, right?

His chest stopped tightening so much when Mike moved to the side of the stage and instead of showing her how to move, he told her what to do. Mike said that it would help her learn better to take direction rather than copying someone else's movements.

Rachel nodded, taking this as a valid argument, and proceeded to perform the small dance that Mike had taught her over the last hour. Her movements were fluid and smooth. She moved skillfully and with grace, her face set in determination. She didn't get mad when she faltered; she just tried harder and finally had it down pat. Puck shifted in his seat uncomfortably, trying to relieve some of the tightness in his pants. When did that happen?

Probably around the time Rachel started to do these weird squat things that Puck thought looked pretty vulgar but she insisted they were merely ballet moves. Whatever, it didn't matter. Rachel dancing was hot so when she finally said they were done for the day, Puck was a little disappointed.

Rachel smiled happily when Mike invited Tina for coffee and the girl gladly accepted.

"They're so cute together." Rachel beamed after the two had left, leaving Puck and Rachel alone in the auditorium. "I'm glad I introduced them. I don't understand why you didn't want them to meet. They have a lot of things in common and I'm pretty sure I saw Tina checking him out when he was moving around the stage." She bent to pick up her bag and Puck groaned from his chair.

He couldn't take it anymore. He looked around to make sure the auditorium was empty and pulled himself onto the stage. Rachel was in the middle of asking him what was wrong when he mashed his lips against hers, his hand holding tight to the back of her head so she couldn't go anywhere. The way she kissed him back let him know she didn't want to move away from him anyways. He backed her towards the piano until she was against it and then he grabbed her ass, hoisting her up to sit on the edge of the black instrument.

"Noah." She breathed his name out raggedly when his lips moved to taste her neck.

"I've been half hard since you started dancing so shut up and let me kiss you." He whispered harshly and she moaned. "Fuck, Rachel." His forehead dropped to her shoulder and he tried to catch his breath. "You have no idea of the things you do to me."

She grinned, letting her fingers run down his spine over his shirt. "Touch me." She ordered and pushed her hips towards him. "Please, Noah."

He obliged, his hands running from her knees up to the end of her shorts. "What the fuck is this thing you have on?"

"It's called a leotard." She replied looking down at the blue piece of clothing and the black shorts she had on over them. "It's for ballet."

"It's hot." He smirked, his eyes growing dark. "And tight."

"Noah." She laughed when his fingers tickled her sides. "The auditorium is only empty until six and it's nearly five now so we need to hurry this along."

"Are we doing this here?" He asked, his heart speeding up once again.

She nodded slowly and bit into her bottom lip. Rachel shuddered when his fingers dipped into the waistband of her shorts and she lifted her hips to help him remove the piece of clothing. "Noah." She moaned when his fingers slid over her core. "You can't tease me like that."

"You've been teasing me for the last hour." He whispered against her cheek before kissing her lips. "I'll do whatever the hell I want." He made circles around her clit over her leotard and could feel that she was already getting wet. "No panties?" He asked.

"I don't like the lines." She replied simply, her hands wrapping around his neck for support.

"So fucking wet." He mumbled when he pulled the material aside to apply more direct pressure to her clit. "Are you ready for this?" His fingers teased her entrance and he bit back a moan.

"Mmmm." Her eyes screwed shut when he carefully pushed a finger inside of her and then added another. "Faster." She told him quietly.

He did as he was told and moved his fingers quicker, setting a pace that had Rachel moaning his name loudly. He kissed her again, swallowing her whimpers, and curled his fingers, finding her little rough patch and pressing into her harder. She clung to his neck and he felt her body tensing before she let out a primal scream and her juices coated his fingers.

"Fuck, Rachel." He ground her name out and for the first time since he was sixteen, Puck came in his pants. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

"Noah." She laughed softly and slumped against him, shifting so that his fingers moved against her again. "Santana was right." Rachel offered him a small smile. "Your hands are amazing."


End file.
